hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The HB Awards
The HB Awards are a yearly award to recognise the work of models throughout the year. Awards Model of the Year - Blonde of the Year - Brunette of the Year - Black hair of the Year - Red of the Year - Oher (Pale) Colour - Other (Darker) Colour - Models over 5"8 - Models 5"8 or under - Fashion Icon of the Year - Male Model of the Year - Best New Models - Best Former Model - Most Loved by Fans - Best Child Model - 2012 Winners Model of the Year - Jaqueline and Janessa, Charlotte Black, Wietcha Lainroh, Vanessa Loi, Angel Knights, Heather Layten. Blonde of the Year - Hayley Weesta, Summer Nights Brunette of the Year - Wendy Saesha Black hair of the Year - Emily Cahr Other Hair Colour - Petunia Anna Bell Models over 5"8 - Kelly Pakalinch Models 5"8 or under - Clara Crock Fashion Icon of the Year -Mona Anna Lisa Luto Male Model of the Year - Paul Ferrinton Best New Models - Evelyn Racklyin Best Former Model - Jasmine O'Brian Fashion Designer of the Year - Sasha Boent Best Child Model - Rabiah Nadira Weesta Most Loved by Fans - Courtney Oldo 2012 Nominations Model of the Year - Samantha Jones, Stefani Marie Luto, Jaqueline and Janessa, Courtney Oldo, Mona Anna Lisa Luto, Claire O'Brian, Emily Cahr, Lucinda Dew, Karlia O'Brian, Amelia Rosalina Bell, Summer Nights, Olive Dew, Wendy Saesha, Kelly Pakalinch, Charlotte Black, Katrina Black, Rosie Smoby, Tea Tree, Wietcha Lainroh, Becca Bolton, Bridget Bolton, Briar Zandi, Vanessa Loi, Lucy D.D Perah, Gayle Jolcin, Hilary Yotah, Judy Jones, Belle Soluma, Wanda Doota, Rian Knights, Leah Finix, Kayla Latui, Eden Bookskie, Annabella Sanda, Lavender Sassoi, Clara Crock, Connie Bell, Willow Bell, Sabrina Simons, Carmen Bell, Eve White, Louise Dash, Petunia Anna Bell, Sandy Dew, Lauren Michaels, Naomi, Bridget White, Leyla Gettla, Stephanie Luckton, Angel Knights, April Sandford, Sahera, Daisy Mirren, Heather Layten. Blonde of the Year - Courtney Oldo, Hayley Weesta, Ashley O'Brian, Amanda O'Brian, Claire O'Brian, Summer Nights, Olive Dew, Briar Zandi, Evelyn Racklyin, Judy Jones, Wanda Doota, Leah Finix, Annabella Sanda, Willow Bell, Sabrina Simons, Lauren Michaels, Stephanie Luckton, April Sandford, Heather Layten. Brunette of the Year - Samantha Jones, Janessa Jones, Lucinda Dew, Wendy Saesha, Charlotte Black, Vanessa Loi, Hilary Yotah, Belle Soluma, Lavender Sassoi, Naomi, Bridget White. Black hair of the Year - Stefani Marie Luto, Jaqueline Jones, Emily Cahr, Katrina Black, Eden Bookskie, Carmen Bell, Louise Dash, Elise Enton, Fianna, Leyla Gettla, Sahera, Other Hair Colour - Mona Anna Lisa Luto, Kelly Pakalinch, Rosie Smoby, Rian Knights, Clara Crock, Eve White, Petunia Anna Bell, Sandy Dew, Angel Knights, Daisy Mirren, Models over 5"8 - Wendy Saesha, Kelly Pakalinch, Gayle Jolcin, Hilary Yotah, Willow Bell, Louise Dash, Harriet Losco, Janine James. Models 5"8 or under - Samantha Jones, Amanda O'Brian, Ashley O'Brian, Hayley Weesta, Mona Anna Lisa Luto, Emily Cahr, Rosie Smoby, Briar Zandi, Vanessa Loi, Clara Crock, Sandy Dew, Fianna, Bridget White, Angel Knights, April Sandford, Heather Layten. Fashion Icon of the Year - Samantha Jones, Amanda O'Brian, Ashley O'Brian, Mona Anna Lisa Luto, Briar Zandi, Carmen Bell, Elise Enton, Naomi, Bridget White, Leyla Gettla, April Sandford, Heather Layten. Male Model of the Year - John Meetle, James Karoo, Paul Ferrinton, Tuba Keto, Simon Winter. Best New Models - Claire O'Brian, Evelyn Racklyin, Kakika Lurmarnt, Lavender Sassoi, Petunia Anna Bell, Sandy Dew, Lauren Michaels, Naomi. Best Former Model - Jasmine O'Brian, Sasha Boent, Lillian O'Brian, Jade Marie Luto, Nelly Saesha, Lexie O'Brian, Ebony Black, Sally Wilson, Martina O'Brian, Rosie O'Brian, Alexandra Saesha, Veronica O'Brian, Ada Ferrinton, Alex Tarko, Lahlay Cartell, Thelma Soan, Nicola Richards. Fashion Designer of the Year - Sasha Boent, Samantha Jones, Stefani Marie Luto, Briar Zandi, Janine James, Mia O'Brian, Angel Knights, April Sandford, Sahera, Ellen Hootah, Charlotte Black. Best Child Model - Iris Sanda, Rosemary Ferrinton, Gabrielle Tamba, Rabiah Nadira Weesta. Most Loved by Fans - Samantha Jones, Jade Marie Luto, Courtney Oldo, Martina O'Brian, Veronica O'Brian, Amanda O'Brian, Ashley O'Brian, Tea Tree, Lahlay Cartell, Harriet Losco, Janine James, Bridget White, April Sandford.